The noise of water exiting a water pipe can be undesirable. For example, during a light rain or after a heavy rain, the dripping sound of raindrops at the bottom of a downspout can be bothersome to a person trying to sleep. Therefore, there is a need for a device that reduces or eliminates noise made from water exiting a water pipe. The pipe may be a downspout or any other pipe that carries water.